


Sense

by vix_spes



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Kink Meme, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Bodhi's lover turns something Bodhi had never even considered into a feast for the senses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always swear that I'm not going to start writing in another fandom but then I'm always weak and have no willpower. I was quite happy not really shipping anyone in Rogue One until I read a Cassian/Jyn fic that had Bodhi/Galen in it and my brain just wouldn't shut up so here we go...

Bodhi had never really been one to bother with shaving. Why would he? He was an Imperial cargo pilot; his schedule was changing almost constantly and sometimes he could be on a planet or base for a matter of hours or sometimes he could be hanging around for days, he just never knew which it would be. There was also the fact that he looked ridiculously young when he was clean-shaven and that was something to be avoided at all costs. Besides, it wasn’t as though he was in a relationship or there was a need to take care of his appearance seeing as he was just a cargo pilot and never in one place for too long. He’d never been one of those pilots with someone in every space port either.

Or at least he hadn’t been.

But then that made him sound like something he wasn’t. He still didn’t have someone in every port; he had one person in one port and it wasn’t as much as in a port as on a planet. And a storm-stricken planet at that. The last thing that Bodhi had expected to do when he made that first cargo run to Eadu was to fall in love, never mind fall in love with an Imperial science officer. He had been soaked to the skin and rather bedraggled when he had dared to speak to the rather grim-faced man in front of him in the mess hall queue, asking him which droid would serve the best food. He had expected a look of disdain and maybe a pointed finger in the right direction at best. He certainly hadn’t expected the man to actually speak to him and civilly at that.

Bodhi had put that first encounter with mysterious Imperial scientist out of his mind pretty quickly; the man had simply been doing Bodhi a kindness by answering his question and besides, as a cargo pilot, Bodhi went where he was ordered, rarely working the same route twice. Except it turned out that Jedha to Eadu was going to become a regular route with trips sometimes every week and, as a Jedhan native and one of the only pilots to be able to easily navigate Eadu’s storms (he’d only failed his starfighter pilot’s exams by a few marks), Bodhi was apparently the perfect choice. So, two weeks after his first visit, Bodhi had found himself sat in the mess hall with mysterious Imperial scientist sitting himself down opposite Bodhi as Bodhi’s mind unhelpfully decided that, grim-faced as he might be, mysterious Imperial scientist was ridiculously hot.

Bodhi still had no real clue how they had gone from introductions (mysterious Imperial scientist actually went by the name Galen Erso) and innocuous conversation about Jedha to him being crowded against the door of Galen’s rooms, the older man’s body hot and heavy against his but he had no complaints. Surprisingly calloused hands cupped his face, tilting it up towards Galen and Bodhi’s eyes darted back and forth, feeling more than a little self-conscious at the unwavering gaze that was focused entirely on him. A thumb brushed over his lips and was swiftly followed by the brush of lips. It wasn’t enough and Bodhi leaned forward eagerly, chasing after Galen’s lips. Luckily for Bodhi, Galen had no intention of tormenting him and returned to claim Bodhi’s lips, taking control in a way that had Bodhi going weak at the knees. Galen had a good four inches of height on Bodhi and he wasn’t afraid to use it, forcing Bodhi to rise onto his toes, needy whimpers falling unbidden from his lips as he chased more of the all-consuming kisses that he was receiving. Galen was also strong, like ridiculously strong for a scientist. He’d easily lifted Bodhi when his calves were cramping from his position but he refused to relieve them in favour of more kisses. Bodhi had gone willingly, wrapping his legs around surprisingly lean hips given the broad shoulders that Bodhi’s hands were currently scrabbling against.

He’d never had an encounter like it. Bodhi might not be a space lothario but neither was he a monk, all that he had grown up on Jedha. He was just a little … inexperienced. Most of his sexual encounters had been quickies in the back of a cargo ship in whatever space port he was in at the time; mutual gratification and nothing more. This was the complete opposite. For all that Bodhi found himself dumped on a bed before being summarily stripped, nothing about Galen’s next actions were quick. Instead, he took his time exploring every single inch of Bodhi and wringing sounds and reactions from him that no-one else had ever managed. By the time that both of them had reached climax, Bodhi was like a limp rag on the bed, incapable of pretty much anything including coherent thought.

No- one, not a single one of his previous partners had made him feel like this.

He wanted more. He needed more. He just didn’t know if he’d get it.

~*~

Bodhi had expected his night with Galen to be just that; a night. Albeit a ridiculously hot night with copious amounts of the hottest sex that Bodhi had ever had. Why would he expect more though? After all, Galen was an Imperial scientist (and a high-ranking one at that if the size and location of his rooms were anything to go by) and Bodhi was just a simple cargo pilot. However, when he found himself in Galen’s bed every night for the third time in as many visits, he started to relax a bit more and enjoy himself. He was still under no illusions that he was anything more than a temporary distraction, that even if he fell for Galen (and to be perfectly frank, he thought he already had) there was no guarantee that Galen would return those feelings. But then, there were moments when Bodhi couldn’t help but doubt his own conviction.

Moments like this.

Moments like this not only made him wonder whether Galen felt something more for him than a willing body to fuck. That made him think that maybe he’d been wrong about shaving before because being the sole focus of Galen’s attention was pretty damn amazing and something that he didn’t think he’d ever get used to. This time, it had been the longest period of time between trips to Eadu since whatever it was that he had with Galen had started and he’d been kept busy with short runs here, there and everywhere, while he waited for his cargo for Eadu to be ready. In the interim, his beard had grown until it was no longer his usual scruff but was actually approaching the fullest beard that he’d ever had. Bodhi wasn’t used to it and, with it starting to itch, he had agreed to letting Galen shave him.

He had wavered slightly when Galen had pulled out a rather lethal looking old-fashioned blade but had trusted in Galen when he had urged Bodhi up onto the counter in the fresher. He felt nervous at the prospect of having such a sharp blade anywhere near his face but took a deep breath and trusted in Galen.

He wasn’t disappointed.

The care that Galen was taking, the warmth in his eyes, the way that his hands and his gaze never wavered sent shivers down Bodhi’s spine. Despite the sharpness of the blade or its proximity to his neck at times, Bodhi never doubted his safety. What he definitely hadn’t expected, given that there was a blade involved, was how damn erotic he would find the whole situation. Bodhi’s entire world narrowed to the feel of Galen’s hand on his cheek, the gentleness as he moved Bodhi’s head to where it needed to be, the rasp of the razor blade over his skin and the warmth of Galen’s breath over Bodhi’s over-sensitised skin.

And then Galen started to follow the path of the blade with his lips, adding yet another sensation to the mix that threatened to tip Bodhi over the edge; the feel of Galen’s stubble against Bodhi’s freshly shaved skin, a delicious sensory contrast. His cock was painfully hard, constrained by his flight suit, yet he daren’t squirm while the blade was still upon his skin. Instead, he forced himself to stay still and embrace the whole situation. It was strange how they’d had sex countless times yet here they were, Galen had barely touched him and in many ways, this felt more intimate than anything else they had done.

By the time that Galen was finally satisfied and placed the razor down to one side with a slight clink, Bodhi’s eyes had drifted closed as he tried to control the sensations that were racing through him. He felt Galen’s hands cup his cheeks and then heard Galen’s voice, sounding slightly wrecked and hoarse as it usually did when he was lost in the throes of passion, proving that Galen was also far from unaffected by their activities.

“Open your eyes, Bodhi.”

The words were quiet but the underlying authority was undeniable and Bodhi did as he was ordered. Galen was far closer than Bodhi was expecting but he didn’t flinch back. Instead, both of them remained where they were, so close that their breath was intermingling and they were staring into each other’s eyes. It was all so damn sensual and it had Bodhi feeling like he was going to melt and as Galen’s lips finally captured his, Bodhi wrapped his arms around Galen’s neck and did precisely that.

He never wanted this to end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/272434.html) or on DW [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/263925.html)


End file.
